Special Field Trips'
by Charlotte's Sunrise
Summary: One of Kensi & Deeks' special field trips don't go as expected for someone...
1. Chapter 1

**An/: **  
><strong>First ever published fan fic, so let my know what you think. <strong>  
><strong>Idea sort of amounted from Imposters 2x23 and I kind of just went with it.<br>From Australia so sorry if some my 'sayings' are not typical to that of American ones, but I tried hard not to do it. **  
><strong>Apologizes if this idea has already been used, but I havent read any so yeah :) enjoy!<br>Disclaimer: Don't own  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The agent and detective pulled out from a known regular 'hang-out' of their current suspects, that had left them empty handed.<br>After checking in with Eric, they casually made their way back to Op's hoping that Callen and Sam would have better luck during this time.  
>Deeks sighed and began strumming his fingers on his leg in tune with the beat of the radio.<br>He had slept through his alarm this morning and had missed out on his morning surf and now that, mixed with extra large coffee he had this morning, was creating a lot of pent up energy, which he needed to get rid of soon, for everyone's sanity.

Kensi watched Deeks out the corner of her eye and registered again at how antsy Deeks had been acting all day. Kensi tried to focus on the road and even turned the radio up louder in hopes that it would distract her from Deeks constant movements.  
>When Deeks strumming, turned in to a drum solo on Kensi's dash, she finally couldn't handle it any longer.<p>

"Deeks! Really?" Kensi said sounding exasperated, whilst sending a stern glare his way.

"What?" Deeks smiled trying to act as innocent as possible.

"You have been fidgeting and squirming all day!" Kensi exclaimed pointing at his fingers that were once again moving with the beat.

"Didn't know you were watching me that closely, _Fern_" Deeks quipped, smilingly smugly.

"Don't call me Fern!" Kensi deadpanned ignoring Deeks comment.

"How about Olga? Olga is a strong name, means Princess in Russian I think..." Deeks suggested happily.

"Oh really? Now who is Wikipedia?" Kensi asked sarcastically.

"That will always be you Olga"

"Deeks! Don't call me Fern or Olga or any other stupid names you decide to come up with."

Deeks just smiled and shook his head. He turned and looked around at the scenery, noticing that the route Kensi had taken was indeed the longer one, but allowed them to get closer to the fresh sea air.

"I'm sorry Kensi, calling you those names was very immature of me, and I'll do my best to work on it." Deeks said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Kensi sarcastically laughed and looked at Deeks, who was trying to maintain a straight face.  
>Kensi knew this tone of voice, Deeks wanted something and he knew he had to do some grovelling to get it.<p>

"What is it this time Deeks? Another trip to the doctor for your 'sensitive skin'?" Kensi joked. If she was going to have to listen to another one of his 'ideas' she was going to make the most out of it.

"What no! You said you were never going to mention that again." Deeks said quickly.

Kensi laughed and rolled her eyes. "Relax Deeks, I haven't told anyone, still our little secret."

Deeks sighed and instantly looked relieved, the tension dissipating from his shoulders.  
>"What I was going to say was, that I think due to this beautiful weather and well our suspects so called 'hang-out' leaving us empty handed, that we take one of our special field trips..." Deeks suggested, eyes brightening up with hope.<p>

"Deeks, no! We've talked about this; we agreed that last time, was just that, the _last _time." Kensi said emphasising on last, in hopes that it would make it even more clear for Deeks.

"Kensi c'mon, when do we ever do something for the last time? It was just last week, you were saying that you were going to wear those heels that only you could walk in for the _last_time, but you still wore them for that undercover stint only two days ago." Deeks pointed out, very impressed with his comparison.

"That's a completely different matter; Hetty is not a force to be reckoned with, like I really had a choice in the matter." Kensi defended.

"But you still wore them" Deeks continued.

"Deeks, No, I'm not stopping so you can go all Californian Surfer on me, whilst I have to avoid the several phone calls for the guys wondering where we have gotten to." Kensi said metaphorically putting her foot down on the situation.

"We have plenty of time, they aren't expecting us back at Ops for a least another good hour, and don't tell me otherwise." Deeks argued as Kensi went to object. "And you didn't take this route purely for the scenery, I know you Blye, you just couldn't resist."

"I took this route to avoid the traffic" Kensi half-heartedly suggested.

Deeks snorted in protest and let out a chuckle at the look of confusion on Kensi's face.  
>"You know for an undercover agent, you sure are a terrible liar." Deeks pointed out<p>

"Am not" Kensi objected

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too, times infinity" Deeks quickly added.

"Real mature, how old are you again?" Kensi asked rolling her eyes.

Deeks didn't answer but rather laughed in reply and looked out the window. The two agents fell silent, only the radio providing some background noise.  
>Kensi subtly eyed Deeks again, she knew that Deeks wouldn't give up that easily and he was preparing another way that he could possibly persuade her and she only hoped that he wouldn't be able to execute in time.<br>Deeks continued to gaze at the scenery that flashed quickly by him. He knew that Kensi was subtly trying to watch him and was waiting for his next appeal. Deeks thought silently to himself, '_what can I offer that Kensi can't refuse?'  
><em>  
>"Kensi..."<p>

"Deeks..." Kensi mimicked not sounding anything like Deeks

"Partner if you turn now, I will supply you with donuts, pizza _and_beer for the rest of the week." Deeks said, hoping that bribery would work on his partner.

Kensi didn't reply or seem as though she had acknowledged what Deeks had just said, and he was ready to give up, there was no way his partner was not going to change her mind, when Kensi suddenly made a sharp right hand turn that through Deeks against the window.  
>Deeks grunted loudly in protest whilst Kensi just smiled contently happy to inflict some pain upon her partner. Once Deeks regained his composure, he smiled wildly at his partner.<p>

"Don't get too excited there Shaggy. We only have a deal if you, include two boxes of Twinkies" Kensi said pointedly at Deeks.

"Twinkies how did I forget that?" Deeks mumbled to himself whilst Kensi continued to lay down the terms of the agreement.

"No more than an hour, if we get caught you're taking the blame, no sand in the SRX, I'm not going in the water so don't even try..." Kensi said sending Deeks a strong glare to prove her point.

Deeks raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey wasn't even going to suggest it." Deeks smiled innocently, whilst internally he groaned. Not once on these 'special field trips' had he been able to get Kensi into the water, she was always making excuses to avoid it at all costs.

Kensi rolled her eyes "Mhmm sure. So we have a deal?"

Deeks grin grew wider. "Deal!"

"Good, so the same hire shop?" Kensi asked sweetly as she pulled into the parking lot.  
>Deeks looked out the window and saw the familiar surf shop, which he had hired a surf board from previously. Whilst he preferred to use his own, sneaking it out Ops some days was just too difficult, with Hetty and her silent ninja skills.<br>He looked back at Kensi, his eyes lightened up like a little kid on Christmas.  
>"Thanks Kens, I owe you" Deeks exclaimed as he quickly exited the car and made his way over to the surf shop.<p>

Kensi sighed and hoped that Callen and Sam didn't call any time soon about their whereabouts or have Eric trace their cell phones.  
>She exited the car and made her way up the beach and sat down on Deeks sweater he had left in the car.<br>Deeks came running over rather excitedly, now changed from his jeans and typical plaid shirt, into deep dark blue board-shorts, carrying with him the rented surf board.  
>He stopped before Kensi, his maddening smile still plastered on his face.<p>

"Thanks again Kens" Deeks commented as he tightened the ankle strap.

"Just don't forget our deal, one hour!" Kensi reminded Deeks trying to sound increasingly reluctant about the situation.

Deeks shrugged and sent Kensi a lecherous smiled. "Whatever you say... _Olga_" Deeks said adding a wink at the end before running as fast as he could towards the surf in hopes of avoiding any form of abuse from Kensi.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat back and took in the beach front, observing all the other people that had chosen to spend their time at the beach, but she kept finding herself watching Deeks surf. He was rather good and glided through the water as though he really did belong there. Deeks approached the waves fiercely not taking no for an answer, and successfully continued to conquer them.<br>Kensi softly smiled again and looked at the time. Deeks had been out surfing for a solid forty-five minutes.  
>She looked back out down the beach and saw that Deeks was running up the sand straight towards her.<br>He came up right beside her, placing the end of the surfboard in the sand, shaking his hair to get rid of any excess water, whilst also spraying Kensi with water.

"Ah Deeks!" Kensi protested.

"It's just a little bit of water Sunshine, it'll do you good." Deeks said in a rather chipper way as he picked up his towel.

"Don't call me Sunshine" Kensi objected again.

She stood and swatted all the sand off her legs and shook out Deeks sweater.

"Hey that's my sweater!" Deeks exclaimed pointing at the garment.

"Yeah" Kensi said not denying the fact but not defending her reasoning for using it either.

It was now Deeks turn to roll his eyes.  
>"C'mon we better start heading back, I've already got a text from G, making sure I haven't killed you and that I'm not disposing of the body."<p>

"More like it would be the other way round." Deeks joked. Kensi tried to glare scornfully at Deeks, but all she managed to do was glare playfully.

"No I'd say Callen got it pretty accurate" Kensi said smugly smiling.

"Not nice partner, not nice" Deeks quipped feigning hurt.

"No, what was not nice was you covering me in water." Kensi complained.

"It was barely a sprinkle" Deeks defended.

"I'd rather not be covered in water when we return to Ops, Sam and Callen will already be suspicious, don't need the half the ocean on me as proof to add to it" Kensi informed Deeks in a matter of fact eyed Kensi, and she instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Don't even, Deeks." Kensi demanded backing away from him.  
>Deeks just casually shrugged his shoulders and tried to maintain a straight face.<p>

"What Kens?"

"You know what! Do it and die" Kensi continued, raising her arms in front of herself protectively.

"Oh this?" Deeks asked as he lunged at Kensi, over powering her quickly, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder, causing Kensi to drop her phone.

"DEEKS!" Kensi protested struggling and squirming as she tried to break free from his strong arms.  
>Deeks ignored Kensi and tightened the grip he had on her legs as he headed for the water.<p>

"Deeks put me down now or... I'll tell Hetty about the segway." Kensi continued trying to sound as angered as possible, as she continued to pound into Deeks back with her hands.  
>Deeks chuckled and adjusted Kensi on his shoulder.<p>

"Now I know you won't do that, because you're to blame too."

"Nobody but me knows that, and who do you think they'll believe, their own agent or the guy from Mystery Inc."

"Whilst you raise a valid point, doesn't make a difference to me in this current situation."

Kensi sighed in frustration. "Deeks put me down or I'll show you what it feels like when Kensi Blye tees off on you." Kensi said with a discerning force.  
>Deeks instinctively reached to protect himself with his free hand.<p>

"No need for that partner, I'll put you down."Deeks really didn't want to have to endure the pain that was promised in that statement from Kensi.

"Good, put me down!" Kensi said in frustration as Deeks didn't release his grip.

"Just to be sure you, Kensi Marie Blye want me, to put you down?" Deeks antagonised.

"Yes!" Kensi confirmed very annoyed.

"Okay!" Deeks said casually, throwing Kensi into the deep water fully clothed.

Kensi let out a slight scream as she hit the water. Deeks stood triumphantly waiting for Kensi to surface so he could gloat at the genius of what he had just done.  
>He continued to wait and after a minute Kensi still hadn't surfaced.<br>After another thirty seconds Deeks started to worry and called out her name. As Deeks yelled 'Kensi' for the third time, Kensi launched herself at Deeks landing on his back, effectively putting him in a head lock. Kensi wrapped her legs around Deeks waist and locked her ankles tightly.

"Oh hey there partner" Deeks said smartly, trying to loosen the vice grip Kensi now had on him.

"Deeks I'm going to kill you..." Kensi commented fiercely through clenched teeth.

"Well you better make it quick, because according to your watch there, the hour is almost up." Deeks confidently pointed out, way to calm about the events that had just unfolded.

"You'll be lucky, if I don't leave you here." And with that Kensi released Deeks and exited the ocean, wringing out her clothes as she made her way back up to where her cell phone and Deeks towel were left.

Deeks laughed lightly to himself, and shook his head. He began running back up the beach to where Kensi was now using his towel to dry herself off.  
>"Hey you look good wet..." Deeks started trying to make a joke.<p>

"Really? You just through your partner into the ocean and that's what you say?" Kensi deadpanned glaring harshly at Deeks again, although her heart wasn't really in it.

Deeks just smiled. "Just using those detective skills you are always asking about."  
>Kensi remained quiet and continued to glare at Deeks.<p>

"We are never 'field tripping' again and I'll be informing Hetty when we return to Ops"

"C'mon Kens, you can't do that because you were here too, so I'll return the surfboard and get you a donut, and we can pretend this never happened." Deeks suggested as he lifted the surfboard out of the sand.

"It better be a big donut" Kensi relented, not informing Deeks that she was planning on getting some sweet revenge and she would not be forgetting it any time soon.

"You got it partner" Deeks grinned before running over to the surf shop.

* * *

><p>Kensi cursed Deeks several times under her breath as she made her way to the car, replacing her wet clothes with the clothes she had in her go-bag. Whilst she was less than impressed with the actions of Deeks, she was no was as nearly as angered as what she was playing to be, but she wasn't going to let Deeks know this.<br>When Deeks returned he too had change into the clothes he wore previously.

"See it was like we were never here" Deeks provided as they pulled out of the parking lot and back on to the road that took them to the Ops centre.  
>Kensi didn't reply but instead accelerated hard and fast, eyes fixated on the road before her.<p>

The rest of the car trip to Ops was silent, and Deeks twitching and fidgeting had resided and was replaced with a small smirk on his face.  
>Whilst he knew that Kensi was never going to let this go, it had been fun and worth any revenge that Kensi had planned.<br>Kensi entered Ops before Deeks, heading straight for her desk. Deeks followed behind her casually.

"What happened?" Callen asked as he exchanged looks with Sam.

"Deeks happened" Kensi said eyeing off Deeks. Deeks maintained her eye contact and smiled brightly at her.

"Kensi hasn't had her daily donut and she's becoming grumpy." Deeks joked, as Kensi eyes widened at the accusation and then narrowed with anger.

"Deeks..." Kensi started, but was stopped by the howling of Eric's whistle.

"Guys got a hit on our dead Marine's phone!" Eric yelled over the railing.

The team all quickly made for the staircase, Deeks straggling behind not wanting to get to close to Kensi whilst she still was sending him those glares, she really was pissed at him.  
>He'd said it before and he'd say it again <em>'Hell have no fury like Kensi Marie Blye scorned'<em>.

Before Deeks had a chance to start his ascent, he was halted by Hetty who had once again appeared out of thin air.

"Mr. Deeks I would suggest that you and Miss Blye, keep your little trips until out of working hours..." Hetty said bluntly.

Deeks went to object and asked how she knew, but decided against it, it was Hetty and well she knows all.

"Oh and Mr. Deeks, I'd refrain from adventuring into the ocean with your unwilling partner anytime soon, you may not survive it next time." Hetty said with a sly smile before heading back to her office.

Deeks smiled widely before climbing up the stairs, happily taking them two at a time. Hetty really did know all.


	2. Kensi's Revenge Part 1

**An:/**  
><strong>Part one of Kensi's Revenge on Deeks. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think. <strong>  
><strong>One more chapter to come after this. <strong>  
><strong>Oh and Thanks for all the alerts for this story. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think <strong>  
><strong>Lottie.<strong>

**Disclaimer: you know it.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Deeks had unceremoniously dunked his partner in the Californian Ocean, during one of their 'special field trips'.<br>Deeks was still content with what had transpired and enjoyed slipping it into conversations with Kensi. He had been smart though, ensuring that it wasn't mention in front of the others, because Deeks most certainly valued his life and welfare, more than the satisfaction publicly mocking his partner. But it still had been a long and daunting week and Deeks was now growing quite suspicious and slightly paranoid.

He knew that Kensi was brewing, plotting and planning her revenge, but he really hadn't expected her to wait this long.  
><em>'Maybe this is Kensi's plan, do nothing in return but rather keep me paranoid, until I finally snap' <em>Deeks thought to himself as he reclined back on his chair.  
><em>'No that's too simple, especially for Kensi, there has to be more to it...<em>'

The arrival of Kensi broke Deeks train of thought as he subtly averted all his attention to Kensi, hoping to detect some hint of the revenge Kensi was going to deal out.

"Morning Sam, Callen..."

"Hey Kensi"

"Morning" The two agents replied not looking up from their current tasks.

"Good Morning Detective Deeks" Kensi said in an overly chipper manner.

Deeks shuddered at the greeting. Sarcastic happy Kensi was not who he had expected to greeted by.  
>He smiled and masked this thought with his usual greeting, that he knew would annoy Kensi.<p>

"Morning Sunshine" Deeks smirked.

Kensi's eyes narrowed slightly at the unwanted nickname, before quickly returning to the happy facade she had held previously.  
>Much to Deeks disappointment 'Sunshine' didn't get the usual rise out of Kensi but instead just a simple smile as she sat down at her desk.<p>

This behaviour capture both Sam and Callen's attention and they shared a knowing look.  
>Neither was aware of what had occurred the week before, and neither cared to speculate, but they both knew that the agent and detective had been acting rather peculiar ever since.<p>

"You okay Kensi?" Callen asked as he continued to look strangely at Sam, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Never better" Kensi quipped sending a quick glance Deeks way.

Deeks gulped and shrank back in his chair a little, his fears confirmed, Kensi was up to something. He looked at both Sam and Callen to see if they had any idea of what was to come, but they too were trying to figure out what was happening.

"You know something we don't?" Sam asked as Kensi continued to smile smugly to herself whilst reading the latest file on her desk.

"Nope, just having a good morning" Kensi smiled. Kensi wasn't just having a good morning; it was in fact a great morning. Nell had called her on the way in and informed her that all was set and that revenge would be dealt today. This news stirred up feelings of excitement that she could finally have something over Deeks. Of course she wasn't going to let Deeks have the satisfaction of knowing this, as she was rather enjoying watching him squirm and glance over his shoulder every so often.

Sam and Callen looked at Deeks, who was now avoiding looking at Kensi.

"Is that all?" Callen said noticing Deeks was now nervously fidgeting.

"Really that's all, is that so hard to believe?" Kensi asked exasperated, rolling her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. Kensi got up placing the file she'd been reading on Deeks desk dramatically, before making her way up the stairs, entering the Ops centre.

All three men followed her path with their eyes and when the doors closed all looked at one another.

"She's up to something." Callen pointed out.

"God help whoever pissed off Kensi" Sam commented as he turned in his chair to face Deeks.

Deeks laughed cautiously. "Yeah, God help them...please" Deeks said sounding unnerved.

The two men eyed Deeks suspiciously.  
>"Deeks, what did you do now?" Callen deadpanned.<p>

"Me? I haven't done anything." Deeks objected putting his hands up defensively. "Guys it's Kensi, one of her dates probably complimented her, mentioned she looked good wet or something." Deeks suggested smiling brightly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Sam and Callen looked at Deeks, both with expressions that read 'yeah-right-Deeks-we-don't-believe-a-word-of-that'.  
>Deeks noticed these expressions and realised he needed to make a quick escape.<p>

"Oh do you hear that? It's Hetty calling my name... Hetty" Deeks said quickly pointing in no particular direction as he exited the bullpen quickly, walking towards the gym.

Callen and Sam looked at one another and at the spot that Deeks had just vacated.

"Huckleberry is in for some trouble" Sam laughed.

"Here's hoping Kensi doesn't kill him" Callen laughed too and the two agents returned to their paperwork, shaking their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know it's short, but let me know what you think?**  
><strong>Still not 100% happy with what is planned for the revenge so I'm open to ideas and suggestions<br>Thanks  
>Lottie :)<strong>


	3. Kensi's Revenge Part 2

**An:/  
>Final chapter<br>Sorry it took so long to update, been very busy & with the weather as it is now in Australia, taking every opportunity to go to the beach.  
>Hope you enjoyed it &amp; thanks for reading.<br>Let me know what you think.  
>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer: You know it..**

* * *

><p><em>Previously;<em>  
><em>"Huckleberry is in for some trouble" Sam laughed. <em>  
><em>"Here's hoping Kensi doesn't kill him" Callen laughed too and the two agents returned to their paperwork, shaking their heads. <em>

* * *

><p>Kensi entered Ops dropping her annoyed facade as soon as she spotted Nell.<br>Nell was the only other person, other than Hetty, that knew about the events that occurred the week before and that was purely because Kensi had enlisted Nell's help in her revenge.

"Hey Kensi, how'd it go?" Nell asked in a lowered voice not wanting to draw attention to the conversation.

"Deeks is definitely suspicious. Sam and Callen are also becoming very curious but they shouldn't be a problem." Kensi replied cheerfully.  
>"Where is Deeks now?" Kensi questioned.<p>

"He is hiding out in the gym, just started his work out." Nell said as she sat down at one of the more isolated computers, bringing up video footage from the gym.

Deeks was half heartedly pounding at the punching bag, occasionally observing the surroundings.

"I think now would be the best time to do this." Nell decided out aloud, looking over her shoulder at Kensi.

The expression on Kensi's face appeared to disagree. "I was thinking that at the end of the day would be better."

"We have no cases so far today, and it'll be harder to get him in the right position later on without raising suspicion." Nell coaxed, trying to sound as logical as possible.

Secretly Nell was enjoying the thrill of her part, in planning the revenge and she wanted the opportunity to see the outcome.  
>Kensi sighed and looked closer at the screen over Nell's shoulder. Deeks was beginning to fall into a comfortable rhythm and his defences were beginning to ease up.<p>

"Alright fine, now it is" Kensi said still slightly hesitant. She hadn't planned for this to occur so early in the morning and with so many people in the office.  
>She wanted revenge on Deeks, but she didn't really want to embarrass him in front of the entire NCIS field office.<p>

"Okay it's all ready, but you have to make sure he goes into the third shower or it won't work." Nell said hurriedly.

"Why the third?" Kensi questioned not remembering this part of the plan.

"Oh I took the liberty of adding something extra special into that one for you." Nell informed excitedly.

"Nell?" Kensi asked concerned. She had never seen Nell so excited about something before.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing serious, I've done this to my brothers thousands of times." Nell said in a casual tone.

Kensi eyed Nell, unsure if she should continue with the plan or wait for another day.

"Kensi it'll be fine." Nell reassured.

"And how do you suggest I make sure he is in that particular shower?" Kensi asked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know, use your imagination. Now go before someone else enters the gym" Nell lightly ordered, rising from her chair.

Kensi rolled her eyes "Fine, I'm going. Thanks again for the help Nell."

"Anytime!" Nell called in reply as Kensi exited the Ops centre.

* * *

><p>Deeks placed another hard hit on the punching bag, and continued to place them to the rhythm of the beat of the music.<br>Kensi had planned her revenge and it was in play and Deeks could only think of the worst possibilities.  
><em><br>'She's put me on a dating website for men or advertised I have a sexually transmitted disease' _Deeks thought to himself.  
><em>'Nope that's low, to low for Kensi, no it will be simple yet effective.' <em>Deeks continued.  
><em>'I'll keep a low profile for the day and I may get through it without injury'<em> Deeks decided as he placed one finale hard blow on the bag.

"Oh that one hurt!" Kensi commented as she exited the women's change room, much to Deeks surprise.

"Hey Kens... Didn't know you were there" Deeks said trying to look as casual as possible.

"Decided to get a work-out in whilst the case load was light" Kensi said as she began stretching.

Deeks nodded in agreement.

"So Kens, about last week, I just want to say... you know... sorry for it and all the comments I've made since" Deeks grovelled sounding most sincere.  
>Whilst the others were most afraid of Hetty, it was Kensi that Deeks had grown to fear most,.<p>

Kensi just meekly smiled. "Deeks its fine, all is forgiven. Want to spar?"

Deeks looked taken aback but the casual deflection of his apology, but quickly agreed.

"Sure, if you think you can handle the D-Rock"

Kensi snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'll just put D-Rock in the water..." Kensi commented knowing it would annoy Deeks.

"Like I put you?" Deeks replied smartly before he had a chance to re-think what he was going to say.

Kensi's eyes narrowed and she backed on to the mat behind her.

"Let's do this"

Deeks choked slightly and found himself a loss for words once again.

* * *

><p>The pair sparred intensely for quite a while, neither wanting to let the other gain the advantage. At first Deeks was pulling the shots and letting Kensi gain the upper hand but when Kensi called him out on this and increased her intensity and ferocity, Deeks had to really remain focused to prevent himself from being pinned by Kensi.<p>

They were equal 10 pins each and it all came down to one final spar. Kensi being as competitive as she is began making comments to through Deeks off his game.

"So Deeks, you realise if you win this one, the only credit you get it is that you are able to beat up a girl?"

"Ha, but you see you're not a..." Deeks started realising he'd played right into Kensi's trap.

"I'm not a what Deeks?" Kensi asked as she took Deeks legs out from underneath him.

Deeks landed hard on the mat. Deeks had to think quickly, so he didn't end up being pinned.

"You're not a girl... you're a woman" Deeks groaned as he blocked Kensi's right hook.

"Nicely played" Kensi smirked.

"You think?" Deeks asked eye brows raised as he blocked Kensi's other arm.

"I was talking about the block Deeks" Kensi said rolling her eyes as she struggled to free herself from the grip of Deeks.

The two continued to struggle until Kensi was able to wriggle free. Strategically placing all her weight on Deeks chest Kensi was able to pin Deeks one last time to claim victory.

"Ha, beat you again" Kensi smiled smugly now sitting on Deeks chest.

It was now Deeks turn to roll his eyes. He knew how competitive Kensi was, and how much of a gloating winner she was.

"Does this make us even? No payback for last week?" Deeks asked as he continued to lay underneath Kensi.

Kensi laughed loudly and stood up. She hit Deeks lightly on his stomach. "You wish Deeks"

Deeks groaned and closed his eyes. _'Why had he decided throwing Kensi in the water was a good idea?'_

Deeks could hear Kensi laughing again and he opened his eyes. She was reading her a message on her phone and Deeks wondered who it was from.

He got up from the mat and went over to where his water and sweat towel lay, subtly trying to read over Kensi's shoulder.

Kensi instinctively pulled her mobile closer to her body, knowing that Deeks would be trying to peak at what the message said.

Deeks noticed this and smiled. "That's enough for me today, I know when to stop; I'm going to hit the showers." Deeks commented as he exited the gym.

Kensi just casually nodded her acknowledgement and continued to message on her phone.

It wasn't until another message came through to remind her that Kensi realised what Deeks had said.  
><strong><br>'Kensi, make sure it's the THIRD cubicle' **Nell had written putting emphasis on the third.

"Shit" Kensi whispered to herself and she quickly made her way into the men's showers.

* * *

><p>Deeks was the only one in the change room and he was beginning to shed his sweaty clothes, placing them in a messy pile on the bench in the middle of the room.<p>

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled as she entered the change room not even checking to see if he was alone.

"Kensi?" Deeks questioned as she rounded the corner into the showers.

"Oh hey..." Kensi said not sure where she was going to go with this.

"Any particular reason you are in the men's change room?" Deeks asked with a confused look on his face.

"Ahh is the water working in here? Because the female showers seem to be playing up..." Kensi quickly covered, lying through her teeth. She was going to kill Nell, why didn't she just stick to their original plan.  
>Deeks rounded the benches and entered the second cubicle turning on the water. Hot steam began filling the air.<p>

"Yeah seems to working just fine" Deeks commented as he continued to look at Kensi quizzically.  
><em><br>'Was this a part of her revenge or is she serious?'_ Deeks thought to himself.

"Oh right, must just be the women's showers." Kensi said indicating over her shoulder.

"Do you want to shower in here first and I'll stand guard?" Deeks asked genuinely.

Kensi smiled brightly "Oh its fine I'll just wait until the water comes back on, I'll go tell Hetty now." Kensi said trying to get herself out of this situation as soon as possible.

"You sure?"

"Positive" Kensi smiled

"Okay suit yourself" Deeks said as he began removing his shorts walking into the steaming second cubicle.

Kensi realised this and regretted her decision instantly.

"No wait, I've changed my mind. I'll use this one and you can use the next one" Kensi said as she rushed past Deeks into the cubicle.  
>Deeks smirked, with an eyebrow raised. "Sure"<p>

Deeks removed his shorts and threw them onto the pile where the remainder of his clothes lay.  
>When Kensi heard the cubicle door next to her lock, she quickly exited the shower, shutting off the water as Deeks turned his on.<br>Still fully clothed, Kensi silently snuck around the benches and collected all of Deeks clothes that he had placed on the bench top.

Exiting the bathroom Kensi sauntered through the gym and into the firing range, not tempting fate by going any further to hide his clothes.  
>Kensi realised how juvenile and unoriginal this form of revenge was but she thought it was appropriate seeing as all Deeks did was throw her into the deep blue and she now hoped whatever Nell had planned would be the icing on the cake. And with the yell of Kensi emanating from the men's locker room Kensi was right.<p>

Kensi entered the locker room once again and found Deeks covered only by a small white towel, with large amounts of red liquid flowing off his chest.  
>Kensi stood awe-struck taking in the sight before her. She wasn't sure if she was more impressed with what Nell had accomplished or with the view she was now receiving of a half naked Deeks.<p>

"Tell me this isn't blood" Deeks said in disgust as he tried to swat the red fluid off himself with one hand.

Kensi tried to hold back her laugh "It isn't blood"

Deeks sighed in relief and took a step closer to Kensi. "This was your revenge?" He asked eyebrows raised.

Kensi impishly smiled. "Some of it" Kensi grinned before turning on her heal, leaving Deeks standing alone, covered in red sticky goop, without clothes in the men's locker room.

"Kensi! Kensi?" Deeks yelled after her.

Kensi quickly hurried into the female lockers, taking sanctuary in a shower of her own, making sure she'd locked away all personal belongings safely. She did not want Deeks returning the favour.

She showered and dressed quickly not wanting to be caught out by Deeks.

Kensi walked past the men's locker room and could hear Deeks cursing.

"You alright in there?" Kensi yelled mockingly from the entrance.

"Kensi where are my clothes?" Deeks bellowed from inside the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kensi yelled in reply, not succeeding in keeping the laugh out of her voice.

"Kensi? C'mon where are they?" Deeks asked again as he walked around the corner, again only covered by the white towel.

Kensi took the sight of a half dressed Deeks in again. The red goop Nell had dumped on Deeks was still present and was running down Deeks muscular chest in small beads. _Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all._ Kensi thought appreciatively to herself.

"Kensi? Clothes?" Deeks asked as he began walking towards Kensi whose eyes continued to roam over his body.

"C..Clothes?" Kensi stuttered still distracted.

"Yeah..." Deeks began as he finally reached the threshold of the door where Kensi was standing. He was however unable to finish his sentence when suddenly a cloud of white feathers enveloped Deeks like a snow storm.

Kensi took a step back shocked, not expecting the sudden burst of white. _This must be a part of what Nell had been planning, _she thought to herself.  
>When the wayward feathers settle, Deeks was left standing covered in a array of white feathers, sticking contently to the red goop.<p>

"Kensi..." Deeks started as he spat feathers out of his mouth.

"Deeks..." Kensi returned trying incredibly hard to hold back the laughter that was threatening to break free.

"I look like a giant chicken" Deeks said in a melancholy tone.

"Hey you look good as a chicken..." Kensi started using a similar line to what Deeks had used when they'd exited the ocean a week earlier.

"I'm a naked chicken, great." Deeks complained

"A very handsome one" Kensi continued to joke; now laughing outwardly.

Deeks continued to stare at Kensi who was beaming happily. He looked down and realised that he was still wearing all but a towel. Deeks nervously shuffled his weight on his feet and look at Kensi.

"Can I at least have my clothes back?" Deeks questioned trying to look as pitiable as possible.

"Why don't you use your fantastic detective skills you're always talking about and find them?" Kensi suggested light heartedly as she continued to back away from Deeks, towards the exit of the gym.  
>Deeks stood rooted on the spot looking expectantly at Kensi.<p>

"C'mon Partner, you won't leave me here like this? Kensi?" Deeks called out after her as she just smiled wickedly at him.

"Kens? C'mon! Kensi?" Deeks continued as Kensi smiled slyly as she left Deeks alone in the gym in all but a towel covered in feathers.

Deeks looked down at his feet and back up again at where Kensi had just vanished. "That was just mean" He mumbled to himself, as he began looking for his clothes.

* * *

><p>Kensi entered the bullpen once again smiling brightly, looking very pleased with herself.<br>Callen looked across at her when she let out a slight giggle.

"Kens, you okay?" Callen asked unsure of when the last time he had heard her laugh like that.

"I'm great" Kensi beamed now working through her case files.  
>Callen looked at Sam and shrugged.<p>

"Kensi what's this?" Callen asked as he pulled several white plump feathers from Kensi's hair.

"Oh these, these are nothing." Kensi smiled as she discarded the feathers.

Again Sam and Callen looked very confused at what was transpiring, but silently decided to let it slide.

A good thirty minutes later Deeks casually strolled into the bullpen, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.  
>Kensi let out an audible snort, as Deeks passed her desk. Deeks ignored her and sat down at his desk, acting as though nothing happened.<p>

"Ah Deeks you have a little..." Kensi started indicating to a few remaining feathers tangled in Deeks golden locks.  
>Deeks hand shot up quickly and removed the offending feathers and Kensi let out another laugh.<p>

"Want to tell us what's going on?" Sam asked observing other feathers in Deeks hair and various clumps of red goop.

"Yeah want to tell them Deeks?" Kensi asked smartly making eye contact with Deeks.

"Tell them you were checking me out in the showers? Then sure I'll tell them." Deeks countered smugly.

Kensi suddenly blushed a deep red, not expecting the words to come from Deeks mouth.  
>Callen and Sam exchanged glances.<p>

"You know what I don't think we want to know." Callen said rising from his chair, in sync with Sam. They both hurriedly left the bull pen leaving Kensi and Deeks staring at one another.

The two continued to stare at one another not wanting to be the first to break the silence.

"We even?" Deeks finally asked.

"Even" Kensi agreed smiling.

"Very good then, now that is sorted I believe you two have some cleaning to do." Hetty chirped in appearing behind Deeks, who sat up straight immediately.

Hetty placed a bucket and dust pan on both Kensi and Deeks desk. "Get to it" Hetty smiled smugly, as she exited the bullpen and walked to her office.

Kensi and Deeks looked at the buckets that were now on their desks and then at one another.

"Last one to finish cleaning shouts the beers?" Deeks suggested hopefully.

Kensi didn't even bother to reply but instead just collected the cleaning items and made for the gym at a quick pace.

Hetty observed the agent and detective race towards the gym. _"What am I going to do with those two?" _Hetty thought quietly to herself, a small smile spreading across her face.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you enjoyed. **  
><strong>Apologises if the characters are OOC, but I just went with my it. <strong>  
><strong>Again Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
